1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle roofs. Specifically, the invention relates to motor vehicle roofs with a cover(s) that is movable and raisable via a control mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with at least one cover that can be moved and raised on its rear edge. The cover is moved and raised using a control mechanism that has a rear lifting and displacement mechanism. The control mechanism is coupled near the rear edge of the cover. The control mechanism also comprises at least one control carriage that is connected to the cover. The control carriage can be driven and movably guided in the lateral guide rails.
German patent No. 42 38 945 C1 discloses a motor vehicle roof with at least one cover, which can be raised for opening by means of a raising lever on its rear edge. The cover(s) can then be moved above the fixed motor vehicle roof. The displacement motion takes place by means of a first drive cable. The raising motion takes place by means of a second drive cable that can be moved opposite the first drive cable. A raising lever which controls the raising motion via the rear carriage permanently engages one drive cable, while the carriage which is located near the front edge and which is responsible for the displacement motion of the cover is permanently engaged to the other drive cable which can be moved opposite it. This permanent coupling only conditionally enables complete separation of the raising motion from the displacement motion and only a relatively short path of motion of the drive cable is available for the raising motion.
The disadvantages of the above explained known motor vehicle roof are eliminated by a motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type which is disclosed in German patent No. 197 13 348 C1. In particular, this motor vehicle roof ensures a clearly defined position of the cover during the raising motion by locking the control carriage, which effects the adjustment motion of the cover during the raising motion via a locking block with a roof-mounted guide rail. Decoupling from the guide rail and simultaneously coupling to the control carriage define a clear beginning of the displacement motion, since the first drive cable after completion of the idle path with completed raising motion moves the locking block out of its locking position with the guide rail into the coupling position of the drive cable with the control carriage.
A disadvantage in known motor vehicle roofs is that the cover is kept in the closed position only via the raising lever and a carriage that can be moved in the guide rail. In case of an accident wherein the airbag or a passenger""s head impacts the inside of the cover, or other unfavorable circumstances, ejection forces act on the cover. Therefore, this coupling can no longer safely accommodate covers. In such circumstances, the cover coupling tends to unscrew itself from the slip element on the raising lever.
The object of the invention is to devise a motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type, with a rear adjustment and lifting mechanism that has increased crash safety.
This object is achieved in a generic motor vehicle roof by the movable part of the lifting and displacement mechanism and the part which is connected to the cover having locking elements which act in the closed position of the cover and which counteract ejection of the cover to the top. Advantageous developments of the invention are given in the dependent claims.
The locking elements ensure that the cover in the closed position is securely locked to the guide rail on the fixed motor vehicle roof via the lifting and displacement mechanism so that, even with strong pressure against the inside, the cover cannot be pressed upwardly out of the roof opening.
The movable part of the lifting and displacement mechanism is preferably formed by a raising lever. The part that is connected to the cover is preferably formed by a cover guide which engages part of the lifting and displacement mechanism and enables relative motion thereof relative to the cover upon raising. This relative motion enables simple end coupling of the locking elements.
The invention can be used especially and preferably on one such motor vehicle roof in which the cover can be moved to the rear above the fixed motor vehicle.